robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Forum:Ragnabot 3 Awards
Here is the place to vote for the nominated awards for Ragnabot 3. Voting will be open for the usual period. Please vote in the designated section, simply writing the number of your chosen nominee. Use the asterisk, rather than the hash to start your vote on a new line. Best Battle Which battle that happened would you like to have seen the most? #Eruption vs Rapid #Carbide vs Magnetar #Hypno-Disc vs S3 #Carbide vs Eruption #Magnetar vs Ironside3 #Rocky-Bot-Boa vs Wild Thing #Typhoon 2 vs Manta #Tricerabot 3.0 vs Black Hole vs Tiberius 3 #UFO (7) vs Hodaf The Bad #Chaos 2 vs Panic Attack #M.R. Speed Squared vs PP3D #Rapid vs Sabretooth (10) #Aftershock vs Magnetar #Mute vs The Grim Reaper #Frostbite vs Hypno-Disc vs X-Terminator #Dominator 2 vs Cherub vs Mortis #Carbide vs The Tartan Terror #Big Nipper vs Razer vs Sabretooth (10) #Kat 3 vs Vader vs 259 Votes *6 Jimlaad43(talk) 14:10, February 14, 2020 (UTC) *14 [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 14:22, February 14, 2020 (UTC) Biggest Overachiever Without taking their opponents into account, if someone said "Robot X will reach the Y round" to you before the tournament, which would you laugh at most? #Hard (Loanerbot) - Melees #259 (Middleweight) - Heat Final #Texas Tornado - Round of 32 #Paul Bunyan - Heat Final #Rosie the Riveter 2 - Round of 16 #DTK - Second Round #Mini-Maul - Second Round #Bondi Titch - Melees #Orac's Revenge - Melees #REALI-T - Heat Final #Manta - Round of 16 #Zorro - Melees #√3 - Melees #AM CVn - Second Round Votes *3 Jimlaad43(talk) 14:10, February 14, 2020 (UTC) *5 [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 14:24, February 14, 2020 (UTC) Most Controversial Result Which high-majority battle result did you disagree with most? #Delldog vs Absolut Krankhaft: 9-4 #Spawn of Scutter vs Daisy-Cutter: 8-3 #Botwork vs Killer Carrot 2: 8-3 #IG-88 vs Wheely Big Cheese vs Bucky The Robot: 1-4-9 #Iron-Awe 6 vs Splinter: 8-3 #Hypno-Disc vs Wild Thing 2: 8-3 #√3 vs Maximum Torque: 7-2 Votes *5 Jimlaad43(talk) 14:10, February 14, 2020 (UTC) *1 [[User:ToastUltimatum|'T'OAS]][[User talk:ToastUltimatum|'T']] 14:25, February 14, 2020 (UTC) Most Controversial Moment What was the biggest controversy for close battles or other goings on? #Rip vs Run Away #The Qualifiers being "rigged" to remove the hopeless robots #Scarab (Dutch) being voted for in the qualifiers #Scarab (Dutch) being in the qualifiers #Mortis beating Tiberius #Typhoon beating Xylon #Arena Cleaner's exposed wheels #Piece De Resistance being in the qualifiers #Cherub going too far #Cherub going not far enough #Pussycat beating Hobgoblin #Recyclopse beating Phoenix (Middleweight) Votes *3 Jimlaad43(talk) 14:10, February 14, 2020 (UTC) Biggest Surprise Which robot went further than you expected, and made you happy about that? #X-Terminator finishing in the top 8 for the second consecutive tournament #Hypno-Disc finishing 6th #Bucky the Robot making the melees #Revolution 2 escaping the heats without conceding a vote #Frostbite winning a heat #Delldog escaping a heat of death #Rosie the Riveter 2 making the top 16 #Diotoir (10) outperforming Kadeena Machina #SpaceManiac888 voting for Steg 2 on multiple occasions Votes *6 Jimlaad43(talk) 14:10, February 14, 2020 (UTC) Biggest Loss Which robot crashed out far too early? #Panic Attack - First Round #Roadblock - First Round #Thermidor 2 - First Round #Aftershock - Second Round #Pulsar - Second Round #Tornado - Second Round #Dantomkia - Second Round #Bigger Brother - Heat Final #Firestorm 5 - Melees Votes *6 Jimlaad43(talk) 14:10, February 14, 2020 (UTC) Biggest Improver/Decliner Which robots showed the sharpest improvements and declines from the previous Ragnabot? Biggest Improver: Heat Final to 6th place. (6 wins higher) Wheely Big Cheese and Texas Tornado came joint 2nd (5 wins higher). Biggest Decliner: 4th place to a Heat Final loss (6 wins earlier). Best Vote/Reply Which user posted the funniest/most insightful/intriguing or in any other way best vote in a battle? Did they make you laugh, completely convince you to switch votes, or just generally described every factor in the battle perfectly? #'Heat T, VulcansHowl:' "Knowing that Spam is a polycarbonate Spam cylinder with exposed Spam wheels, Ironside3 should have no problem Spam tearing Spam apart with its Spam, Spam, Spam, Spam, Spam, Spam…" #'Heat O, 101 vs Alpha:' "Why do we always say "One-Oh-One" when technically it should be either "One-Hundred-And-One" or "One-Zero-One"", "One-Hundred-And-One", "Un-Zéro-Un", "Room One-Hundred-and-One, One-Oh-One Dalmatians", "101 is a simple but brilliant robot and should beat Alpha with just a 101% power level...I dread to think what 102% would do", "One Hundred And One" #'Qualifiers, TOAST:' "AND DE VINNER ISH LIZZARD!!!" #'Heat K, Whirlpool 70 vs Facet:' "named-like-a-Washing-Machine robot", "Dub-ll-Yoo-Seven-Tee", "Woo 70", "W70", "Wuh-seven-oh", "Whirlpool "Double-You" Seventy" #'Heat K, NJGW:' "Just Nu, Sweden will be hoping for a different competitor, because Dag Efter Dag Whirpool 70 lets them down. It Hurts a lot to see such a prestigious country not have any Heroes to call upon in the arena. W70 will be Fångad av en stormvind as Facet flips it over, and it will say "I Can't Go On" as Facet continues its assault on the Swedish machine. Euphoria will only be felt by Facet here, and the machine which is part of a Family Four will easily progress." #'Qualifiers, CrashBash:' ""Err, you want me to fight Propeller-Head? Well, I'd love to but, err...I can't. I have to...err...find a computer room? Yeah, that's it....no, wait, take me out of the arena! HELP! HEEEEEELP!!!"" #'Heat B, VulcansHowl:' ""Up went DTK – HA, HA, HA, HA! Did you see that? Look at this! Get out of it! You're an irritant!" - Jonathan Pearce as DTK is catapulted towards the ceiling and over the polycarb." #'Heat I, Jimlaad43:' ""Hey Flybot, we've managed to get you a place in Ragnabot. Oh wow, I wonder who I'll get to face? Can I get another small robot or a slow and lumbering heavyweight I can have a good scrap with? Nope, how about the first Ragnabot champion! AAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!. This is like Germany vs San Marino. Absolute titan vs complete minnow. Expect a mauling and Flybot to be paraded around the arena as a trophy impaled on the crusher." #'Heat O, Jimlaad43, Combatwombat55, TheyCallMeDoot, SpaceManiac888 and VulcansHowl:' variants of "Baby Shark doo doo doo doo doo doo, Baby Shark doo doo doo doo doo doo, Baby Shark doo doo doo doo doo doo, Baby Shark" #'Heat Q, TOAST' for convincing people to vote for Draven over Kan-Opener (7). #'Heat L, CrashBash replying to Hogwild94's vote' "DBFITAIAPHT.": "We asked for a vote, not impressions of Taz." Votes *9 Jimlaad43(talk) 14:10, February 14, 2020 (UTC) Biggest Shock Win Which battle produced the biggest shock win? A good/All-Star robot crashing out to a much less successful and regarded robot, which just happened to be the right robot to stop their run? #Cherub beating Drillzilla #Cerberus beating 101 #259 beating Chaos 2 #Draven beating Kan-Opener (7) #Bulldog Breed beating Pulsar #Arnold, Arnold Terminegger beating Roadblock #Gabriel & Nuts 2 beating Firestorm 5 #Manta beating Dominator 2 Votes *3 Jimlaad43(talk) 14:10, February 14, 2020 (UTC) Biggest Ragnabot 3 meme What meme and/or regularly returning vote/caption/comment became the best meme of this tournament? #Short Circuit escaping the heats a Ragnabot late #Ansgar 3 appearing in the last heat again #Don't Bring Featherweights Into The Arena In A Predominantly Heavyweight Tournament (DBFITAIAPHT) #Don't Bring Wheels Into The Arena (DBWITA) #One Flip And Done (OFAD) Votes *4 Jimlaad43(talk) 14:10, February 14, 2020 (UTC) Best Ragnabot 3 blog Which Blog written by a user about Ragnabot 3 was the best or most informative, useful or greatest commentary? #ToastUltimatum: Competitors Ranked #Adster1005: Top 96 Predictions Competition #CrashBash: 3 vs 2 - For Better or For Worse #Adster1005: Adster's Summary Recap #SpaceManiac888: Don't Bring Wheels into the Arena #SpaceManiac888:Space's Opinions and Awards #Jimlaad43: OotA list #ToastUltimatum: Ragnabot Series Record #Jimlaad43: Going home in a Bin Bag #Jimlaad43: RIP in Pieces award #CrashBash: Crash's Top 16 thoughts Votes #If it was kept up to date, easily 6. But it wasn't, so 10. Jimlaad43(talk) 14:10, February 14, 2020 (UTC) Best Episode Which Episode (Page) was the best one to be involved in voting for? #Rantnabot #Heat A #Heat D #Heat I #Heat J #Heat Q #Melees #Quarter-Final 1 #Quarter-Final 3 #Grand Final Votes *7 Jimlaad43(talk) 14:10, February 14, 2020 (UTC) Innovation Award What was the best new feature of Ragnabot 3 compared to previous Ragnabot versions? #American Robot Wars pre-Series 1 robots included #Pre-Quarter-Final Melees #24 Heats #Expanded Sweepstake Scoring system #Schrödinger's Floor/House Robots #Rantnabot #Reduced number of Qualifiers #Free Passes being knocked out in the Qualifiers #Interchangeable Weapons rule Votes *8 Jimlaad43(talk) 14:10, February 14, 2020 (UTC)